


Why Sam hates the word "moist"

by hungryforships96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, dean veing annoying, oocness possibly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforships96/pseuds/hungryforships96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean seems to be hyper, and has found a way to bug Sam, when castiel shows up the angel is confused as hell about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sam hates the word "moist"

"Hey Sammy," came a deep whisper, said man blinked, looking up from his newspaper clipping.  
Sam Winchester knew what was coming, his older brother by about four years had been bugging him for a while now, however, he was not expecting what would occur at that moment.  
"moist." Same left eye twitched a little as the word fell from one Dean Winchesters mouth. He gave the other his best bitch face, before turning back to the case at hand. Only to have his brothers face show up in the corner of his eyesight. "moist, Sam, are you... Moist?" Sam sighed. "Dean? Shut up." Dean started laughing, suddenly, there was a sound of feathers swishing past them, a few papers flying off the table Sam was using. "Sam.. Dean.." The third man in the room, the angel Castiel, had been busy with his duties, but often dropped by, he frowned at the look of glee on Deans face, and annoyance on Sams. 

"Is there something wrong Sam?" Cas asked, looking from the laughing older Winchester, to the younger annoyed one.  
"nah Cas, Sam is just... Moist." Replied dean, before curling in on himself. Laughing again.  
Sam sighed, standing, turning to Dean he smirked a little, "yeah well you'd know what that's like wouldn't you Dean? You get moist thinking about Cas during your showers." And with that he walked off, leaving a red faced stunned Dean, and a slightly confused Castiel behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on my deviant art too, but this was a random crack idea I had for humour only.


End file.
